Torn
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Catherine and Sara are fighting with words and poetry to win the heart of Grissom. But Grissom is torn between them both. Will he choose or will he ignore them and hope that Catherine and Sara keep peace? COMPLETED
1. Palefaced Moon

_**The Pale-Faced Moon**_

_**Catherine's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_You say hello,_

_I say goodbye,_

_You say left,_

_I say right._

_You say night,_

_I say day,_

_You say hot,_

_I say cold._

_Opposites in so many ways,_

_But we do have one thing in common._

_We both want the same man._

_His hair like pale faced moon,_

_His demeanor like a sweet angel,_

_But I will have him._

_He will be mine,_

_And I won't give him up._

_I've known him longer,_

_I've seen his deepest feelings,_

_His deepest memories,_

_His very being._

_So why isn't he mine now?  
_

* * *

__

Okay, this is a CatherinexSaraxGrissom fanfic. Some reviewer of one of my other fanfics said I should so here I go. If you have any ideas on fanfics but suck at writing or just don't want to write, I'll be happy to make your ideas into fanfics! I'll make note of you in my disclaimer and everything! You can email me or IM me. All the info for SN's and emails are on my profile for Fanfic.Thanks to everyone especially Kathy who's the one who gave me the idea. THANKS! 


	2. Breaking Glass

_Breaking Glass_

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_Oh, how I love thee,_

_How I want you in my life,_

_How I've longed for you forever._

_But once again,_

_I have to compete for you,_

_Just like last time._

_But oh, how my soul will shatter,_

_How my heart will break,_

_How my life will crumble,_

_If you choose her._

_Her of all people,_

_To want you like I do._

_But oh, I've known you for so long,_

_And I have wanted you longer than her,_

_But how will you choose?_

_Who will steal your heart,_

_And keep it forever?_

_Oh, how I long to see your face,_

_So close to mine,_

_When we are peacefully together forever. _

_Oh, how my life will end,_

_If you choose her.  
_

* * *

Okies, again, Sara is saying how she'll just die with frustration and anger if Grissom chooses Catherine. Please R&R and I'll try and post as soon as possible. I've been grounded from the computer so I've had to write everything down! Anyway, tonight I'm disobeying my parents just so I can post! Love ya'll! (especially if ya reviewed )


	3. Rain Drops

**Rain Drops**

_**Catherine's POV  
**_

* * *

_Oh, how I've longed to be with him,_

_How I've longed to hold him in my arms,_

_How I've longed to feel his lips against mine._

_But he turns to her,_

_Turns to the one person who I despise,_

_The one person that wants you as much as I._

_Oh, my love for you is like rain drops,_

_Falling for you and falling for everything._

_Washed away by others._

_Will you ever be mine?_

_Will you ever say I love you?_

_Will you ever look at me with more than friendship in mind?_

_Will you ever tell me that you love me?_

_Will you ever be mine?  
_

* * *

__

Okay, Catherine HATES and loathes Sara with everything little molecule in her body. Anyway, please R&R and I will be happy. I'm totally doing this spontaneously but I don't give. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll get more. THANKS EVERYONE!!!


	4. Last Resort

_**Last Resort**_

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_Oh, how long I've wanted you,_

_How long I've dreamed about you,_

_How long I've waited for you._

_But will you choose the one person who I hate,_

_Despise,_

_Loathe?_

_I've known you for so long,_

_And for so long you've looked past me,_

_Looked away from me._

_Will you finally look me in the face,_

_If I take my last resort?_

_Will you finally love me,_

_Miss me,_

_Want me,_

_If I take my last resort?_

_Will you finally notice me,_

_If I take my last resort?_

_Oh, how I've longed for you,_

_But soon, I may not long for you anymore.  
_

* * *

Okay, it sounds like Sara's going to kill herself, but she won't. I'm going in a different direction with this. But yes, this is named after the song "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. It's one of my favorite songs and it was the perfect title for this chapter so ya. Anyway, R&R and I'll be happy. Thanks everyone!


	5. Who Will Save My Soul?

_**Who Will Save My Soul?**_

_**Sara's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_My world is spiraling out of control, _

_My life is sinking in the pits of misery,_

_My whole being is lost in the depths of despair._

_Oh, how my life will end,_

_How my soul will leave,_

_How my heart will break,_

_If the one I love,_

_The one I've cared for,_

_Chooses her. _

_Who will save my wrenched soul,_

_From depression,_

_Suicide,_

_Misery?_

_Will you save me?_

_Will you give me your wisdom,_

_Your love,_

_Your soul?_

_Will you save my soul?  
_

* * *

Okies, I really don't know if Sara or Catherine will get Grissom but I do know one of them will get Grissom. So if you review, please put who you want to get Grissom and the person with the most reviews gets Grissom. So it's the people's vote. Yayness! So, if you want Sara to have Grissom, REVIEW cause right now, Catherine is winning, by like 3 reviews. Anyway, R&R and your choice is my command. THANKS!


	6. Kiss from a Rose

_**Kiss from a Rose **_

_**Catherine's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_My heart beats continuously,_

_Faster, faster, faster still,_

_For you said, you said you'd say,_

_Who you love more,_

_Sara, or myself._

_My heart,_

_My soul,_

_My whole being,_

_Is waiting anxiously,_

_Waiting with every attempted breath,_

_For your long-awaited answer._

_My hands shake,_

_My body is restless,_

_My soul is going to break under all the waiting,_

_You're answer will either be,_

_Like a kiss from a rose,_

_Or like a thorn, sticking itself in my heart,_

_Blood splattering everywhere,_

_Just the thought of it,_

_Makes me depressed and upset. _

_Oh, how much I wish,_

_Hope,_

_Want you to choose me.  
_

* * *

__

Okay, this story is going to be over in probably 3 more chapters, but I might stretch it out a little. So far, from all the reviews, Catherine is winning by 3 votes. So if you want Catherine to get Grissom, review and say, "I want Catherine to get Grissom," or if you want Sara to get Grissom put, "I want Sara to get Grissom." I'm recording all the reviews I get, and who gets what votes. For all of you who do review, thanks! So the fate of this story is in the reader's hands! SO THAT MEANS, R&R!!!! Thanks everyone!


	7. Kiss the Flame

_**Kiss the Flame**_

_**Sara's POV**_

_You, standing there, _

_In your black shirt, pressed so nicely,_

_You, standing there,_

_A question on your lips,_

_Oh, your precious lips,_

_You, standing there, _

_As if time was standing still,_

_Oh, how I wish time would stand still,_

_Then maybe, I wouldn't be so scared,_

_So worried,_

_So doubtful._

_What would I say to you,_

_If I had more courage?_

_I would say,_

_Take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Don't always want to have the evidence,_

_Stuck under your nose._

_Take a chance with love._

_Take a chance with me. _

_Kiss the flame._

_It won't hurt._

_Take a risk._

_Kiss the flame._

Okies, I'm going to end this in a matter of 3, count 'em, 3 more chapters. Catherine's POV, Sara's POV, then whoever gets Grissom plus Grissom himself. This is the last chapter where you can vote for who you want to get Grissom. And please don't vote on every chapter. I will recognize your pen-name and I won't count it. I got like, 26 emails, from only like, 4 people voting every chapter. Anyway, R&R and I'll record the votes and you'll see by the last chapter who wins. And I'm not going to tell you anymore who's winning, so you'll just have to wait in anticipation. THANKS!


	8. Fragile Heart

_**Fragile Heart**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Today's the day,_

_The day you tell us,_

_Who you choose,_

_Who you'll love,_

_Who you'll spend the rest of your life with._

_So who will it be?_

_Will it be Sara,_

_Or will it be me?_

_I've been hurt,_

_Broken,_

_Torn._

_I've had my heart ripped apart,_

_But you repaired it,_

_So will you break it again?_

_My heart,_

_Oh, my fragile heart,_

_Has been mended so many times,_

_But will you be the one to break it?_

_My fragile heart,_

_Oh, how many times it's been broken,_

_Will it stay repaired,_

_Or will it be broken again?_

_

* * *

_

Okies, I'm almost finished. Two more chapters and I'm done! Voting is done, so don't send me anymore reviews for votes. I won't take them. I've tallied them up, and so far, one person is winning by **A LOT**. For all of you who voted for Sara, if Catherine is chosen, don't get mad or send me evil reviews just because Catherine got chosen. And that goes for all you Catherine fans. If Sara is chosen, don't send me hate-mail. I'm just writing just he people want. Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. Somebody

_**Somebody**_

_**Sara's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Oh, what a wonderful day it is!_

_The sun is shining,_

_The breeze is cool,_

_The big, fluffy clouds,_

_Spreading across the sky._

_Oh, today's the day,_

_You tell us your answer._

_Oh, how I hope,_

_How I wish that you choose me._

_I need,_

_Want,_

_And cherish,_

_Somebody to be with me._

_And that somebody is you._

_You're all I want._

_You're all I've ever desired._

_Oh, how much I hope it is I that you choose,_

_Please let it be me,_

_Please._

_I want somebody to be my lover,_

_Somebody to whisper in my ear,_

_Somebody to say I love you,_

_And really mean it._

_Please, oh, please,_

_Let it be me._

_

* * *

_

Okies, this the is the second to last chapter. Next is the last chapter and then I'm done! Okies, I've come to the conclusion, that, if say, Catherine wins this "contest", then I will write a Sara and Grissom fanfiction just for those people who didn't get what they wanted. But if Sara is chosen, then I'll write a Catherine and Grissom fanfiction for those people who didn't get what they wanted. So everyone in the end turns out happy, right? Right. So please R&R and **DO NOT**, I repeat, **DO NOT** send me anymore reviews, telling me, "I want Catherine and Grissom together," or, "I want Sara and Grissom together." I will not count the vote at all. I've gotten 36 reviews from people who vote every single frickin' chapter, and besides, it doesn't count. Even if you still could vote, I wouldn't count it anyway. I would recognize the signature and the way you vote and everything. So review once. And **NO MORE VOTES**! The polls are **CLOSED**. Thank you very much. Hopefully I won't get as many reviews. Done with the speech, and thank you!


	10. Absence of Fear

_**Absence of Fear**_

_**Grissom's POV**_

* * *

_Oh, how sad it is, _

_Yet how blissful I am._

_I have finally done it,_

_Oh, I have finally declared,_

_Who my one true love is._

_It is the maiden from the west,_

_It is the sun in the east,_

_It is the moon overhead,_

_Leading me on,_

_With her beautiful radiance. _

_It is the star,_

_To my wandering bark,_

_And oh, how she leads me, _

_How she carries me to safety._

_It is her,_

_The most wonderful thing,_

_The most glorious thing._

_She is like Venus, _

_Rising out of the water,_

_Light shining down,_

_Illuminating her magnificence. _

_It is her,_

_The one name,_

_The one glorious name,_

_Catherine. _

* * *

Okay, so there ya go. I'm finished. Catherine won, 33-15. Next, for all you peeps who voted for Sara, I'll be writing a SaraxGrissom fanfic just for you. So everyone turns out happy, right? Right. Hope ya'll liked this one, and please R&R so I feel better about my writing. Thanks for all the waiting ya'll did. My internet shut down and my computer got a nasty virus, so we've been out for a couple of months. We finally got it fixed so I'm happy. Thanks for all the reviews! ILOVE YA'LL!!!! -Mel


End file.
